


someone said true love was dead

by ackleykidd



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackleykidd/pseuds/ackleykidd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For them, it works (even when it doesn't.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	someone said true love was dead

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet that's been bouncing around in my head for a while. Title from "Tighten Up" by The Black Keys

For Sidney it’s kind of like hockey: natural. There are a thousand reasons why he and Evgeni shouldn’t work: the language barrier (not as large, now, but still there) the fact that they play on the same team in a notoriously homophobic league (if people found out, or if something went wrong it could spell out disaster) and the awkward robot moments that Sidney has (not his fault, he’s just not used to this expressing emotions business.) Even so, it works. They’ve been in each other’s pockets for what seems like forever; it’s an odd day when they don’t show up for practice together and Sidney can’t remember the last off day he’s spent without Evgeni.

So yeah, being with Evgeni is easy. Hockey-esque, even. But, as with hockey, sometimes things go to hell. Sometimes he’ll be wound up, worrying about a game and Evgeni will be a little too jokey and press the wrong button, and Sidney will snap.Or Sidney will nag just a bit too much about practice, or not staying out too late and Evgeni will snap. Things go wrong --it’s unavoidable, really, there’s no way around it-- and Sidney will just. It’s a little hard to explain (and if he ever did try people would just view him as more of a hockey-bot) but it’s like looking at the tape after a loss. Sid goes back, and he watches the tape, and he tries to understand what went wrong. Then he fixes it. He apologises, or lets Geno know that it’s okay, and Evgeni will look so ridiculously grateful that Sidney will fall a little more in love. It feels like scoring a goal (which is probably cliche, and weird to boot, but Sidney doesn’t care. It’s love.)

For Evgeni it’s simultaneously the hardest and easiest thing in the world, like losing Russia but getting the NHL in return. Most of the time, being with Sid is... simple. They hang out and they have sex and they play together, and it’s perfect. But sometimes they fight, and Evgeni will feel awful about it but won’t have a clue as to how to set things right.When this happens, Sid always finds a way to smooth it over, and Evgeni feels so grateful that he has to kiss Sid, then and there. And sometimes they’ll just be talking, but the perfect Russian in his head will inevitably get jumbled up on the trip to his mouth; Evgeni will get tongue-tied and ridiculous, broken English will come out. Then he’ll fell stupid, and humiliated, and it’s awful. These times, though, Sidney will just smile at him in that Sidney-way he has --reassuring and sweet, but not at all condescending-- and Evgeni (still feeling a bit silly) will take a deep breath and start over. Sid will get that soft, dopey look in his eyes, and Evgeni will know it’s alright. They’re alright.


End file.
